Happy Birthday, Daybreak! 3
by koichii
Summary: My first birthday fic! Happy birthday, Athrun! :D


**This is my first ever birthday fic. Dedicated of course to Athrun Zala and also to my friends in AsuCaga Forever! You know who you are. Long live AsuCaga! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday, Daybreak! (~*3*)~<strong>

"Where are we really going?" Athrun asked his friends suspiciously. Kira, Yzak and Dearka suddenly appeared in his house that night and began dragging him out with just a word that they're going somewhere. He suddenly paled as an idea hit him. "Damn. Don't tell me we're going to a strip bar?"

Kira laughed while Yzak snorted at Athrun's obvious distress. "Do I look like I'm going into any strip bars, Zala?" The platinum-haired coordinator snarled at his blue-haired friend.

"Yeah." Dearka agreed. "Yzak's mom would go ballistic if she finds out that her baby boy would go into places like that." He said teasingly. Kira and Athrun had to restrain Yzak not to hit the blonde.

"Anyways, where are we really going?" Athrun asked when Yzak had calmed down. They're all huddled inside Dearka's car.

"Oh, Dearka said that there's an interesting event at the stadium at the school grounds of Archangel High right now." Kira told his bestfriend. "So we decided to check it out."

Athrun shuddered. If it's Dearka, he really shouldn't have come. Don't get him wrong. Dearka is a good friend. A reliable one even. But when it comes to things like this, he couldn't help but be suspicious. The blonde guy is one hell of a pervert. "Event? Are you really sure we're not going to some strip bar or something?" He asked again.

"Why, you want to go there? I know a place." Dearka said with a naughty grin. Yzak snarled as he moved to hit the blonde. This time, Athrun and Kira didn't stop him.

* * *

><p>"A concert?" Athrun wondered when the four of them arrived at the huge school ground of Archangel High. Usually, soccer games are held there but now, the ground is full of people watching the concert of some popular girl band. Some sort of wall was even erected around the concert grounds so that those who don't have tickets couldn't enter. "Why are we here at a girl band concert?"<p>

At his question, Kira blushed, Dearka chuckled nervously and Yzak snorted again. But Athrun could see that the platinum-haired male is blushing slightly, too. What in the world is happening?

"You see, Athrun," Kira started. "Dearka has a crush on the pianist of the Akatsuki band." **(A/N: Yeah. The name of the band, so original. Hahaha lol.) **He said.

And the impossible, for Athrun, happened. Dearka blushed! His friend never blushed before. Or at least, he haven't seen him blush. "Whatever, Hibiki! You have a crush with their lead singer!" He exclaimed which made Kira blush from head to toe.

Yzak rolled his eyes. "You guys are so childish. Going gaga over a girl." **(A/N: Lady Gaga! HAHAHAHA)**

"Duh, Yzak. As if we don't notice your stares at their drummer." Kira said. This time, it was Yzak who blushed from head to toe.

"Shut up, Hibiki!" He growled.

Athrun laughed at his friends' reactions. "Really guys, you have a crush with the members of this band. All of you are so funny." He said. This is so rare. It's not everyday that you see your friends blushing just because of girls. All of four of them are hot, good-looking guys and they have their fair share of fangirls but neither of them showed real interest in any of the girls throwing themselves on their feet. Well, Dearka is a playboy and a pervert but we're talking about real feelings here.

"You're lucky it's your birthday today, Athrun or else we would have kicked your ass." Kira said. Dearka and Yzak nodded.

Athrun laughed again. "And I'm saved. Anyways, since you three entertained me for a moment there, I'll treat you after this."

"Booze?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Yes! I'm gonna invite Mir to come along!" Dearka exclaimed then he skipped happily towards the stage.

"Idiot." Yzak muttered while Kira and Athrun smiled. "He really has it hard."

"How about you two? Aren't you going to invite Ms. Lead Singer and Ms. Drummer?" Athrun asked. He smirked when the two blushed again.

"Well," Kira fumbled with his hands. "I guess I can invite Lacus." With that, he followed Dearka.

"Ugh. Idiots." Yzak muttered. "What?" He snarled at Athrun who's still smirking at him. "Stupid Zala." He muttered then he went and followed Dearka and Kira.

Athrun smiled as Yzak got lost in the crowd. "Well, this is going to be interesting." He said as he went to find a place to settle.

* * *

><p>Cagalli is running late. She woke up 10 minutes just before the concert would start. Miriallia had been calling her and asking her where she is for they're gonna start 3 minutes from now. Good thing her house is just a few blocks away from Archangel High. But still, it took time. "Stupid Kira. Why didn't he woke me up?" She grumbled as she entered the school grounds. She groaned when she saw the sea of people blocking her way to the stage. "How am I supposed to make it in time?" She grumbled as she pulled her tennis cap lower to hide her face. This is not really a good time to have people recognize her.<p>

She forced her way into the crowd all the time keeping her head low. She have to move fast or else Miriallia, Lacus and Shiho would kill her. Okay, not Lacus. The pink-haired girl is too sweet and soft to that sort of thing. But Shiho and Miriallia would surely skin her alive.

She was almost at the stage when suddenly two men started punching each other. _Oh great. _She mused sarcastically as she avoided them as much as she can, but seems her luck is really out today. The crowd panicked a little and began pushing at each other. Cagalli felt herself being pushed and she lost her balance. _Shit. I'll be trapped in this stampede._

Then suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist which stopped her from falling. She landed back against an equally strong chest. "Hey, are you alright?" A deep voice whispered in her ear which made her shiver subconsciously.

She looked up to thank the guy who saved her but got tongue-tied when she got a clear view of him. Why, the guy is the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen with his midnight tresses and emerald orbs. Heck, she feels so good being held by him. Then she realized what she'd just thought. She, Cagalli Yula Hibiki, just thought this man's gorgeous? And that she liked being held by him? She doesn't even like guys in the first place!

Her phone vibrated in her pocket which gave her a start. She got loose from the gorgeous stranger. "Mir?" She asked the moment she answered the phone, all the time trying to calm her wild heart.

"Where are you? A few minutes from now we'll be starting."

Cagalli groaned silently. "I'm here at the grounds already. But I'm having difficulty reaching the backstage. There are so many people."

Miriallia didn't speak for a while that Cagalli thought she'd hung up. But she came back a few moments later. "Don't come at the backstage anymore. We'll be starting a few minutes from now. Just make sure you're at the foot of the stage when we start. You can enter from there. You're already dressed, right?"

"Uhh… yeah. But my hair's not done yet and I'm not wearing any makeup." She's wearing an apple green dress that ended just above her knees under that coat she's wearing. A dress. A freaking dress!

"It's alright. You're beautiful without the makeup." Miriallia said which made Cagalli tsked. "Besides, it's already dark. They won't notice you with no makeup."

"Yeah. But hey, how about my bag? I just can't leave it here."

"Kira's here. I'll let him meet you at the foot of the stage. He can hold your bag for a while."

"Duh. That idiotic brother of mine is here. What else do I expect? Okay, see you then." She turned off her phone then she turned around only to find the gorgeous stranger looking at her amusedly. "What?" She snapped.

He smiled as he placed back her cap on her head. She gasped. She didn't even realize that her cap had fallen off! Good thing no one recognized her. She looked back at the blunette who's still smiling at her. "You're so cute." He said which made her blush furiously. He chuckled. "I couldn't help but hear your conversation a while ago. Why do you have to go backstage? You don't look like a worker."

Okay, so this guy didn't recognize her. Cagalli doesn't know whether to get disappointed or relieved. "I work for the Akatsuki band. Sort of PA." She lied. "I have to go. Thanks for helping me." She said then she turned to leave.

But he stopped her when he grabbed her hand. Electricity ran up her arm the moment they touched. He smiled at her again. "You need to go to the stage fast, right? I think I know a shortcut." He said then without letting her reply, he pulled her away from the crowd.

"W-Wait! Where are we going? This is the opposite direction." She protested when he pulled her out. "They'll let you pay again." Then her eyes widened when she realized what he's about to do. "Hey! What are you doing?" She demanded when he began to climb the wall.

"I'm climbing the wall." Athrun said casually as if she just asked him about the weather. "We're just beside the stage. Only this wall is the barrier." He pointed out. "You're in a hurry, right?" When she nodded, he offered his hand to her. He's already seated atop the wall. "Come on. Don't be afraid. I won't let you get hurt." He said seriously as his emerald orbs pierced her amber ones.

Cagalli swallowed hard. She could feel something sizzling in the air. And she couldn't say that she doesn't like it. She took the hand he offered and he pulled her up effortlessly into the wall. "Where are the guards?" She asked once she's beside him atop the wall.

"You want us to get caught?" Athrun asked amusedly. He's still holding her hand.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. "Well, how about we go down now?" She asked.

"Sure." Athrun said though he didn't feel like moving. He wanted to spend more time alone with the blonde girl beside him. She's intriguing him, he admit. And for the record, she's the only girl who managed to get his attention like this. "When I say jump, jump." She nodded. "Jump!" With that, the two of them, still holding hands, jumped off the wall.

Cagalli heaved a sigh of relief. She saw the stage dim, indicating that the concert would start any second now. "Come on!" She said as she dragged Athrun towards the stage. "Now, where's that Kira." She mumbled softly as she looked around for her twin brother who's supposed to get her bag.

"Something the matter?" Athrun asked when he noticed her looking around.

"My brother. He's supposed to be here." She said as she kept on looking around for Kira. "He have to hold my bag for me."

"I'll hold it for you then." He offered which made her look up at him in surprise. He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't run away."

"I'm not thinking about that!" She snapped, her cheeks turning pink which Athrun found cute. She heard the music start which made her gasp. "Fine." She handed her bag to him. "Stay here. I'll be back." She blushed even more when she realized that they're still holding hands. She pulled her hand away from him then she ran to the stage.

Athrun watched her go up the stage with a smile. "PA huh." He murmured to himself as the concert started. His night's getting interesting.

* * *

><p>"Athrun!" The blunette looked back and saw Kira, Dearka and Yzak approaching him. The concert had already started and Athrun learned that the blonde girl is the guitarist of the group. <em>She's good huh.<em>

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Kira asked.

"Did you find any girl, man?" Dearka asked mischievously, earning him a smack on the head from Yzak.

"Pervert." The platinum-haired guy glared at Athrun. "Next time, watch your phone! We've been calling you for several minutes already."

"Oh," Athrun mumbled, unfazed by Yzak's glare. "Sorry." He said then he turned back to the stage and watched the blonde.

The three boys raised an eyebrow as they looked at Athrun. He seemed… happy? Well, he's staring at the stage with that goofy smile on his face. "Hey, man, are you alright? You're smiling to yourself." Dearka commented.

"Huh?" Athrun mumbled. Was he smiling? He shook his head. "The song's good." He said as he listened. The pink-haired lead singer is now singing Fields of Hope.

"What's that on your shoulder?" Yzak asked. "Is that a backpack?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Athrun said when he remembered Cagalli's bag slung on his shoulder.

"You didn't' have a backpack earlier. Where did you get that?" Dearka asked. "And…" He examined the bag closer. "It looks like a girl's bag." His expression turned mischievous. "Really, Athrun. Where is she?"

Athrun frowned. "Why would I tell you?"

"That bag looks familiar." Kira said, not taking his eyes off the backpack. He's sure he had seen it before. But where?

"Is she your girlfriend? Man! Why didn't you tell us?" Dearka asked dramatically. "I thought we're friends!"

Yzak smacked him in the head. "Shut up, Elsman. If I were Zala, I won't tell you anything." He snapped. The blonde guy pouted.

Athrun laughed. Then he noticed Kira still looking at the bag. "Kira?"

"That bag," He started. "It looks like…" Then his purple orbs widened.

"Athrun!"

* * *

><p>"Idiot brother. I can't believe you did that." Cagalli muttered as she placed an ice pack on Athrun's bruised cheek. They're now at the backstage and she's treating Athrun's bruise. After the concert, when she went back to where she left the blunette, she saw her brother and his friends. Kira was glaring at the blunette who's rubbing his cheek. The other two guys were hovering on them, preparing to stop Kira if he punches Athrun again.<p>

"I thought he…" Kira stammered as Athrun winced when the cold ice touched his skin. "I thought he's your boyfriend!" He exclaimed.

Cagalli blushed which caused her to exert more force as she pressed the ice pack harder on Athrun's cheek. He winced again. "Stupid brother. Don't tell me you're going to punch all guys who get close to me? And to think he's your bestfriend." She snapped. She just learned a while ago that the blunette who helped her is her twin brother's bestfriend.

"You shouldn't have a boyfriend yet. You're still young, Cagalli!" Kira exclaimed.

Cagalli's brow twitched which made Kira pale. "Hold this for a while, will you?" She asked Athrun who nodded instantly. Cagalli can be scary. He mused as he held the ice pack to his cheek. She stood up and clenched her fist. Her twin brother ran away. "KIRA HIBIKI GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as she ran after him.

"Kira can be scary." Dearka said as they all watched Cagalli engage Kira in a head lock.

"I didn't know Hibiki can punch." Yzak stated then he turned to Athrun. "How does it feel, Zala?" He mocked.

Athrun rolled his eyes. "But Cagalli's scarier." Miriallia said.

"Yeah." Shiho agreed. "Poor Kira."

"They're really twins." Lacus said then she turned to Athrun. "Kira's just overprotective of Cagalli. Hope you understand, Athrun." She said.

Athrun smiled at the pink-haired girl. "Don't worry, Lacus. I understand." He said which made Lacus smile. "Kira never told us he have a sister. And a twin for that matter."

"See?" Cagalli muttered as she smacked Kira on the head again. "I've been here already for a week and you didn't even bother tell your friends about me."

"Sorry!" The brunette replied, inching away from his blonde twin.

"Hey guys, how about we go now?" Dearka suggested. "You two can kill each other later. Let's morning the night!"

Yzak smacked him again. "Idiot."

* * *

><p>From Archangel High, the gang went to a famous karaoke bar in town. They chose the largest room and ordered lots of finger foods and drinks. All courtesy of Athrun, of course.<p>

"You know, I never thought you are Kira's twin sister." Athrun said as he and Cagalli watched Miriallia sing. One fact about the Akatsuki band is that all their members can sing well.

Cagalli shrugged as she took a large gulp of her beer. "And I never thought you'd be his bestfriend. What a small world."

"Small world indeed." He agreed. He laughed softly when he noticed Kira occasionally glancing at them. "He's really protective of you." He said.

"Tell me about it." Cagalli said blandly which made him laugh again. "Tell me, why were you there at the concert?" She asked. "You don't even know our band."

"How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Idiot. You didn't even recognize me. Wait, I'm betting these three idiots just dragged you along."

"I heard that, Hibiki." Yzak growled.

"Shut up, Joule." She snapped.

"But aren't you glad that we brought him along?" Dearka asked pointing Athrun, his eyes glinting mischievously. Yzak smirked while Kira scowled.

Cagalli blushed. "What are you saying?" She exclaimed. "What are you laughing at?" She snarled at Athrun when the blunette laughed.

"You. You're so cute." He said which made her blush again. "You know, this is the most interesting birthday I ever had. I get to attend a concert for the first time, climb on walls, being punched by my bestfriend and meeting a beautiful girl."

"Oh, shut up." She snapped at him, her face already apple red. Does he have to be so charming? _This is all Kira's fault. Why does he have to have a gorgeous bestfriend?_ She glared at her brother who paled.

"If you don't mind, I have a request." Athrun said which made her look at him again.

"What is it?"

"Can you sing?" He asked. Dearka had told him a while ago that it's not only Lacus who has a good voice in the group but everyone as well. And he's too eager to hear Cagalli sing.

"B-But…"

"Cagalli, pleeeaaaassseee?" He whined, showing her puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please with chocolate sauce and marshmallows on top?"

"Come on now, Cagalli. Have a heart. It's Athrun's birthday." Shiho said.

"Yeah!" Miriallia chimed in.

"You're playing dirty." Cagalli accused Athrun. Kira must've told him that she couldn't say no to puppy dog eyes. She glared at her brother again who's currently munching on a pizza. He choked. "Fine! But just one."

Athrun is grinning from ear to ear. "Sure!"

The blonde girl sighed then she went in front. Miriallia thrusted the microphone to her. "Hey! I haven't even chosen a song." She protested when music of Tamaki Nami's song entitled Can You Feel My Love echoed all over the room.

"Oh, we chose for you, Cags." Shiho said with glee. Lacus and Miriallia giggled.

The blonde gritted her teeth. Payback time will have to wait. "Don't ever think this is dedicated for you!"**[1]** She snapped at Athrun who grinned.

"I didn't say anything." He said. She pouted at him then she began to sing.

_I look up at the sky_

_I thought I could not fly that high_

_But I was lifted from the ground_

_I looked ahead, far ahead, time flowing past_

_And then, I met you_

Athrun's smile widened when he heard Cagalli sing. Why, she has a very beautiful voice. Her voice is different from Lacus which is so cute. Her voice has some sort of power into it.

_As we come to the end of the road, we hold hands_

_In my body, the feeling was throbbing_

_Confirming my feelings for you_

_Today can't happen twice,_

_So it's precious_

_So hold me in your strong arms_

And her eyes. Those amber orbs that lit up like orbs of flame, it adds to her appeal. Her eyes matches her voice and her fiery aura.

_After waking from the dream, something remains_

_Making me want to be by your side_

_Everyone looks for things they don't need_

_But me, I found you_

At one point of her singing, their eyes met. Amber meets Emerald. Cagalli saw his eyes soften and she found herself unable to look away. 

_Athrun…_

_Cagalli...  
><em>

_I want to show you everything I feel_

_Even if I can't come up with a reason_

_If I follow the signs to the exit,_

_I'll always find your smile_

_Even if I don't have answers,_

_Or if I fall_

_I promise to you, I'd never give up_

"I feel like an intruder." Shiho said as everyone watched Cagalli and Athrun stare at each other like they're the only ones in the room.

Miriallia nodded. "Are you guys sure they just met tonight?" She asked Kira, Dearka and Yzak. "They look like a couple to me."

_I'm sad when we say goodbye_

_It leaves a scar every time_

_But don't worry about it_

_When my hidden tears,_

_And all scars have healed,_

_I'll believe in your warmth_

"Maybe they're already dating!" Dearka exclaimed. "And they just pretended to don't know each other."

"It looks like it's the first time to me." Lacus said. "There's just something between them. It's like-"

"Sexual tension?" Dearka piped in. Kira and Yzak smacked him.

Miriallia rolled her eyes at the blonde guy. "They sort of have the chemistry." Lacus and Shiho nodded.

_When I want to speak of my conviction_

_I'll become shy, and stop talking_

_But you'll always carry the key to my secrets_

_Because you're by my side_

_Can you feel my love?_

"Is it just me,or-" Miriallia said.

"You're not alone."Shiho mumbled.

_After waking from the dream, something remains_

_Making me want to be by your side_

_Everyone looks for things they don't need_

_But me, I found you_

_I'm sad when we say goodbye_

_It leave a scar every time_

_But don't worry about it_

_When my hidden tears_

_And all scars have healed,_

_I'll believe in your warmth_

"Well done, Cagalli." Lacus said when the blonde girl finished singing. "You're even better than Tamaki Nami."

Cagalli smiled at her bestfriend. "Thanks, Lacus." She sat back beside Athrun as Dearka dragged Yzak to the center to force him to sing Lady Gaga's song, Poker Face**[2]**. "Gimme." She got the can of beer he's holding and took two large gulps.**[3]**

"You have a beautiful voice, Cagalli." Athrun said. "You should sing more often."

She frowned. "No, thanks. I prefer playing the guitar than singing." She said. "So, that's both my thank you and birthday gift to you. That's the first time I ever sang for someone." She then blushed.

Athrun grinned then he surprised her when he suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. Everyone saw it. Lacus, Shiho, Miriallia and heck! Even Yzak smiled. Dearka whistled while Kira frowned. "Thank you, Cagalli."

Cagalli blushed for the nth time that night. Athrun Zala is abusing it. He's the first person to whom Cagalli sang to and he's also the first and only person to ever make her blush. Of course, she wouldn't tell him that. _No freaking way. _But her heart is already disturbed. She could still feel his lips on her forehead and she wondered what would it feel if his lips are upon hers. _Oh, shit. _"Y-You're welcome." She looked away from him. "Happy birthday."

Athrun grinned. Indeed it is a happy birthday. A very happy birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

**[1] Got the idea from Fate Camiswhil's fic, Sweet Serendipity where Cagalli told Athrun she isn't dedicating the song for him.**

**[2] I do not own Lady Gaga and Tamaki Nami. I just got hooked up with the idea of Yzak being like Lady Gaga. HAHAHAHA! It's from eternalasucaga's fic, It Just Happened.  
><strong>

**[3] Indirect kiss! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Song: Can You Feel My Love by Tamaki Nami**

**Athrun dear,**

**This fic is, of course, dedicated to you. Otanjobi omedetou!**

**Lots of love,**

**Mel (~*3*)~**


End file.
